


It's Too Late

by GomenTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kozume Kenma, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomenTsukki/pseuds/GomenTsukki
Summary: "Kenma, one day I'll be your alpha. I'll protect you like a good mate should, and satisfy your needs".Kenma being young didn't understand Kuroo's words. He was two years younger then the presenting boy and was clueless to the world of dynamics.  Looking back he realized that his fate couldn't have been clearer. Kuroo, a strong tall young boy, the perfect amount of masculinity and protectiveness always touching him in some way. Whether it was scenting him or just pulling him up against him whilst he nuzzled Kenma's long black hair. It was obvious to everyone that Kuroo would present as an alpha.And Kenma, a small boy with soft features and a sweet smell. It was so blatantly obvious he would grow up to be an omega, meant for breeding and birthing the young of alphas.





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh another ABO, these are seriously fun to write, I was originally planning on this being a one shot but i thought it would be more fun to split it up into chapters. I love cliff hangers ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Try not to judge too hard :D

"Kenma, one day I'll be your alpha. I'll protect you like a good mate should, and satisfy your needs".

Kenma being young didn't understand Kuroo's words. He was two years younger then the presenting boy and was clueless to the world of dynamics.  

Looking back he realized that his fate couldn't have been clearer. Kuroo, a strong tall young boy, the perfect amount of masculinity and protectiveness always touching him in some way. Whether it was scenting him or just pulling him up against him whilst he nuzzled Kenma's long black hair. It was obvious to everyone that Kuroo would present as an alpha.

And Kenma, a small boy with soft features and a sweet smell. It was so blatantly obvious he would grow up to be an omega, meant for breeding and birthing the young of alphas. 

But he never took note of it as a kid. Letting the older boy snuggle up to him as he played his games. Dropping the game to curl into the older boy as they nuzzled each other. Simple platonic scent marking. Nothing more. 

They grew up together and Kuroo was always there for him. Always had his back. Fighting off the bullies and making sure he was never lonely. Cooping up with him on stormy nights and helping him with his pre-presenting nesting habits. 

When Kenma had finally started showing signs of presenting, Kuroo wasn't too far off. 

However, there was a slight problem with Kenma that would soon be found out. 

Kuroo went from platonic cuddling and the simple nuzzling of his pre-presenting scent glands, to nipping playfully at his neck as he roughly scented the boy. 

This was ok for Kenma. He didn't understand what the older boy was going through. He didn't understand the whole 'change' concept. He didn't understand what alphas, betas, and omegas were, and he didn't understand when their rough playful scenting, went to Kuroo accidentally scuffing him in a pre-mature attempt to mount him. 

It was sudden and Kenma felt the odd urge to submit. Whilst fooling around and play fighting, Kenma fell to his hands and knees, hips raised and in an instant Kuroo was on him. Jaw clenched on his scruff as he made erratic thrusts towards Kenma's ass despite being still clothed. 

Kenma being surprised made a whine glancing back at the older boy. 

Kuroo's eyes were lit red, the normal dark brown having changed to a more menacing colour. Kenma didn't know what was happening but Kuroo did. The boy pushed Kenma to the ground jumping up and backing away to the nearest wall. 

"Shit...Kenma- I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me" he brought his hands down to his crotch as he dismissed himself from Kenma's room. 

Although he didn't understand then, he definitely found out what that meant in the health classes he enrolled in, in the next few years. 

After his awkward situation with Kenma, Kuroo had gone into rut. His body tearing up as hot coals burned a hole in his stomach. He couldn't control himself. He was locked up for days, rutting into almost everything in his room with the un-presented Omega's name on his lips every time. 

To Kuroo everything was going as planned. Next it was Kenma's turn to present. 

Unfortunately for him...Kenma never presented. All signs of the boy presenting had vanished into thin air, leaving both the boys confused and upset. 

All through high school the alpha awaited on the small boy. But he never presented. 

He tried trigger tactics for heats on the boy releasing high amounts of pheromones whilst the two were alone together, but the boy shrugged them off like it was some smelly perfume. 

Kenma even tried to trigger his own heat. Wondering why on earth he was cursed as a beta. He had never forgotten the words Kuroo had told him. They stuck to him like glue, and when he walked in on a sweet smelling omega girl confessing her crush to the masculine and deadly attractive Kuroo, his heart sank. Because deep down he knew it was not possible for Kuroo to ever love him like he could with a girl like her. Petite, sweet smelling and pretty. 

Because Kenma never presented and that was just how it had to be.

As high school faded and Kuroo graduated, he had forgotten about his promise to Kenma. Shaking him off for dainty omegas to spend his ruts with, and fooling around with them as he pleased. 

It hurt. No, it burned because Kenma never forgot and every time he'd walk in on Kuroo and some new omega, all the memories would flood back in. If only Kuroo had have taken him, and forced a bond on him, the day of his first rut. Then he would have at least been stuck to Kenma. 

Kenma desperately tried to hold onto his friendship with Kuroo. But unfortunately being two years younger meant that Kuroo would leave to university before him. 

That was just how it went.   
~~~~~~~~~  
"You look good" Kenma said blushing as he looked up at the tall alpha in front of him. Kuroo was dressed in a black suit with a dark red undershirt bringing out his tan skin. Kenma could easily see the muscles defined under his suit from his repetitive training and volleyball. He smelt faintly of the soil after a spring rainfall and it made Kenma's cheeks burn red. 

"You look fine yourself kitten" he winked, ruffling a hand through the smaller boys bleached hair. 

"I'm so happy you came, come meet my date" 

Ouch.

Kuroo pulled on his wrist his large hand fitting completely around his small bony hands, as he tugged him through the crowd to a girl standing on the other side of the room. She was dressed in a white and red gown that perfectly contrasted with Kuroo's own suit. 

He bent down to whisper in Kenma's ear "she's kinda just a friend with benefits, but hey, she's good eye candy".

Kenma let out a nervous laugh as jealousy tugged at his heart. Of course Kuroo the fucking sex god would be sexually active. He was a healthy strong alpha practically fawned over by every unclaimed omega in their school. Typical. 

Kenma on the other hand was still completely a virgin with no intention to do anything with anyone anytime soon. Unless, it was Kuroo, which looked very unlikely. 

The girl linked arms with Kuroo placing a peck on his cheek as if to torment Kenma. Kuroo laughed excusing him from Kenma to shuffle through the dance floor away from Kenma. 

He had only come to the graduation ceremony to see Kuroo. But like always he was blown off for some slutty omega chick who smelt like artificial chocolate and obnoxious sweetness. 

The MC stood on stage calling attention to the crowd and graduates as people choose seats near family members and friends. Kenma had been secluded with some random family because Kuroo and that girl were no where to be seen. 

If anything he was probably feeling her up in some storage closet right about now. 

Kenma stood and dismissed himself before Kuroo had even returned. 

If he could blow off his best friend without even saying goodbye he wouldn't care if he never saw Kenma again. Having been fed up, he swiped a stray tear from his cheek fixing his suit as he flagged down a taxi outside the graduation ceremony. 

He bid Kuroo a silent goodbye entering the taxi as it took him home. 

That night he had secluded himself in his room pretending that the tears staining his pillow were from allergies and dust build up in his room. He curled up nuzzling against the blankets. They had a faint smell to them.  Kuroo. 

The next day he washed all his sheets. 

~~~~~~~~~

After high school they became distant to each other. Kuroo leaving to go work at his dad's shop in Miyagi, as Kenma stayed in school in Tokyo aiming for one of the top universities in the country.   
The next two years, Kuroo had become a memory.

~~~~~~~  
"Kenma set me!" Lev's voice boomed through the gym as the opposing team stood guard. Their blockers poised and ready as the tall third year got ready to spike. Kenma bent his knees pushing off as he set the ball to Lev. He spiked down hard as the blockers jumped slamming the ball down onto Nekoma's side. Their libero quickly receiving the ball as Kenma set again but to the other defense men, who shot it straight down onto the other teams side. 

Nekoma cheered, giving high fives as they all patted Kenma's back. Lev's hand lingering a little longer then it should have on the small of Kenma's back. 

He was in his third year and doing well with his classes. Kuroo no longer lingering in his mind as he became fixated on schooling and volleyball. 

He looked back at Lev who was smiling brightly. He had his eyes oddly trained on Kenma this while week, his touches lingering as he got slightly protective of the small boy. Which confused Kenma a lot. Why was an alpha acting like this towards a beta. 

But then it hit. It was like something was blocking his sense of smell and instantly cleared. A strong earthly scent flooded into his nose making his gut do a flip. Heat bubbled in his throat as he sniffed again scenting the air. His skin heated up and sweat created a fresh dew on his skin. Pulses of heat rippled through his abdomen as he clutched his stomach letting himself fall to the floor. The whistle was abruptly blown as alphas from both teams snapped their attention towards the withering setter. 

Kenma groaned as his whole body betrayed him. Heat coursing through every part of him as his body prepared for mounting. His small cocklet impossibly hard as creamy sweet smelling slick dribbled from his puckering hole. 

He wanted to scream and yell for help but the heavy scent of alpha flooded his nose making him eager to be mounted. He flipped on his hands and knees dropping to his forearms as he stuck his clothed ass in the air, calling for a big fat knot. 

Lev growled from behind him, arms wide as he stood his ground against the countless other alphas in the room with their sights set on the gorgeous, flushed omega in heat. 

Alphas snarled as betas from both teams pushed them out of the gym. 

Kenma moaned and wiggled his clothed ass in the air as if to waft the sweet peachy scent seeping from him, as scent glands surfaced on his neck, swelling as they secreted a arousing scent. 

He looked back at Lev whom was growling at a beta trying to usher him out. His eyes scanned down the tall alphas body to the front of his red volleyball shorts. 

They were tented with his thick alpha member, making Kenma mewl and whine breathless moans. 

"Ahh-alpha!" he called, earning a loud whine from Lev as if reassuring he was going to get what he wanted soon. 

However that was interrupter when the opposing teams alpha came over. He was noticeably bonded to the short third year omega, whom was quivering behind him as the opposing alpha challenged Lev. He wasn't challenging him for the right to mate Kenma, but for the right to back off.  
He was being affected by Kenma's scent because of the obvious arousal that wafted off him, but since he was bonded he could easily control his instincts as he tackled Lev to the ground allowing the omega to snatch Kenma up dragging him out of the gym and to a car nearby. 

Kenma whined and called for the alpha crying and clawing at the omega, as he dragged him away from the scene. 

He understood what Kenma was feeling making him a little sympathetic towards the newly presented omega. 

"Kenma calm down, we are taking you home, there you can deal with your 'problems'" he assured platonically scent marking Kenma to help him have some sort of grounding scent to calm him. 

Overall Kenma's first heat was horrible. Firsts were always the worse. 

He was wrapped in layers of blankets keeling his scent all bundled up as he stroked his hard cocklet. But no matter how hard he stroked it he could never get off, only leave the insatiable taste of failure and need for a knot. 

He didn't understand why his ass was slicking or why it pulsed with pleasure when he brought his finger near it, but to him that was gross so he refrained from touching himself there. This left him needy and now tired from countless hours of trying to get himself off without an alpha or anything to pleasure his hole. 

He let his eyes close as he exhaled loudly against his pillow. Completely done with everything despite being the horniest mother fucker around because of this heat he never asked for. Maybe if Kuroo was still around he'd be ecstatic for presenting. But he had long forgotten about Kuroo and his scent. 

He tried to force himself asleep but kept getting a whisk of an alluring scent. 

This scent smelt like forest rain and crisp mountain air. It made his stomach fill up with pleasure and his cramps eased up temporarily. 

Who was that coming from? There was no alphas in his household. 

He stood up on his shaky legs collapsing as he took to crawling instead. Sniffing out the arousing scent. His nose led him to his closet as he perched on the balls of his feet, crouched down searching. His clammy hands came across a mound of clothes in the back corner and at the very root of it, he found a sweater. 

The sweater was larger then any he owned and it was a dark navy colour with a small Nike symbol on the left breast. It was large and looked comfy and made Kenma's head spin. 

Just letting his hand graze over the sweater made it all come back to him. Kuroo had lent him this sweater in his first year of high school. He had been over at Kenma's house and oddly insisted he leave his sweater there. 

Shit. Kuroo had done this purposely to try and trigger a heat. This sweater was bathed in rich pheromones that screamed fertile alpha. 

"Ahh! Kuroo..." he moaned shoving the sweater against his nose as he deeply inhaled. It had been a while since that name had been on his lips and it made him cringe inside. He rubbed it against his scent glands mewling as his own scent mingled with it. He had his nose buried in the material giving heavy inhales. He was presenting for no one and it made his instincts scream 'failure'

He wrapped himself in the scent as he moved skin against skin. It was like swallowing fire as he did this, guilt wracking him as memories of Kuroo flooded back, but right now this felt so right and his instincts were screaming for more. The scent was the strongest near the neck line of the sweater where it rubs against his scent glands. He was purring in satisfaction as his small nimble fingers tugged on his cock in time with his breathing. 

For the next four days he was locked up with Kuroo's sweater, using it as a form of relief whenever he needed. His mother bringing up food and leaving it at his door to come get whenever he was feeling up to it. 

When his heat ended he shoved the sweater in the washing machine and forced the memories away. That was just how it had to be.

 

After his heat Kenma returned back to school. After seeing Lev's display of aggression when he went in heat, he oddly took to the tall silver hair Russian. He carried himself differently around Kenma after the whole heat affair. In fact, a lot of people did. Alphas glared him down in the halls and would corner him just to bathe him in offers of courting. He refused them all and cowarded back to Lev's side every time an alpha would approach him. He didn't know why but the, now captain of the Nekoma team reminded him of Kuroo, which, in the long run, didn't help with getting rid of his feelings. Kenma almost considered unblocking Kuroo's number and texting him, but he never did, instead choosing to fight off the feelings alone. He was harsh to himself. 

To Kenma it was obvious of Lev's feelings towards him. The tall alpha following him everywhere like some sort of puppy. Alphas started staying away from Kenma however, so he didn't argue with Lev when he followed him around. 

But when Lev started scent marking him, he didn't know if he could accept. His instincts telling him to submit, whilst the rest of him was screaming NO. He was at a confused state in his life and needed to get out of high school. Kenma had always been an independent person, he would rather sit and listen to people whilst day dreaming off into his own world then be forced into conversations. 

Kuroo had recognized that from a young age and would often just rant to the boy whilst he played his game, he didn't ask any questions, just talked to him like a normal person would without the need for replies. Lev...was a lot different and slightly oblivious. 

“I love sushi, I could eat it everyday for the rest of my life and never get sick of it, my mom always makes it...”

Kenma was zoned out not even listening to Lev right now. 

“Kenma...?”

He was deep into playing his game.

“Kenma!”

“Oh, sorry Lev”

“Hahaha, that's ok, do you like sushi?”

Kenma blinked twice, of course he was talking about something as innocent as sushi.

“Yeah...it's good” he replied looking back down to his game.

He could feel Lev's glare on him as if he was expecting something else. Kenma ignored him trying to continue his game but Lev's gaze was getting hot on the side of his face, so he snapped towards Lev. He felt bad for flashing a annoyed face because Lev had the most innocent face ever. His eyes wide an green, his pupils large and glaring at Kenma, his lips pushed tightly together, and his nose...flaring?

Kenma blinked a few times, Lev didn't say anything. His pupils blown out wide. Kenma inhaled deeply. Shit, Lev's scent.

He was going into rut. 

Kenma scanned over Lev in shock. His scent was so arousing and he could smell all Lev's feeling towards Kenma seeping out of his glands. His body was starting to react. Heat resting in his gut as his body responded to the alpha wanting to mount. 

He wanted to stand up and run but he couldn't. His legs were jelly. His body screaming to present to the alpha in front of him. 

Meanwhile Kenma could see the struggle Lev was facing fighting off his instincts. His pupils blown wide and locked on him. His muscles straining as his fingers dug into the ground trying to stop him from jumping Kenma. He started to roll over. 

No.Stop.

His body forcing him on his hands and knee's as he tried to present to the alpha in front of him.

Stop!

He was screaming internally, trying to stop himself. Slick was dripping down his thighs through his shorts. He could see the member in Lev's pants straining. He licked his lips. That thing was huge, he could only imagine how good that know would feel on is heat. He shook his head. 

He was on his hands and knees down right in front of Lev.

Lev's rut had sent him into a temporary heat. This usually happened when omega's were near alphas. It was a way to deal with their tendency to fuck very rough, their body slicking up to cope with the brutal treating and to make it enjoyable for both parties. 

Lev was a strong alpha and that was really coming into play now. 

“Lev!” Kenma mewled sticking his ass up.

Lev was visibly shaking. “No, Kenma....You....you don't like me”

Kenma swallowed hard. Holy shit. How did he know. Lev was smarter then he looked.

“It's obvious... I just thought...that maybe you would change your mind...Kenma, run”

Kenma stubbornly shook his head back and fourth. His body demanding him to give itself to the alpha.

“Kenma now!” Lev had used his alpha authority making Kenma shiver. 

He collapsed to the ground, body returning to normal as he scrambled to his feet .

As he ran he could hear Lev growling. As he looked back he was bent forward with a hand in his pants.

He felt bad, he really did, after the whole accident he went home and showered rubbing his skin hard with soap. He felt like he was cheating on someone. He felt guilty and dirty, like some omegan whore. He felt like he had led Lev on, in which, he totally did, but was trying not to accept.

After rubbing his skin raw, he locked himself in his room, secluding himself from life as he wrapped thick blankets around him shuddering. Why did his body have to betray him like that. His eyes danced around his room locking on where the now clean sweater of Kuroo's hung up neatly and cleaned in his closet. The overly attractive face and bedroom eyes of the bed headed alpha popped up in his head making him shudder. The tormenting just never seemed to stop.

 

After the event with Lev the year folded out rather nicely, Kenma graduating beside the rest of his class mates. Lev and Kenma had forgotten about the awkward event and Lev was now happily dating the former Nekoma libero, Yaku. They were cute and it made Kenma happy for them, but jealous at the same time. He had lost the alpha requests he had been getting as he first presented, people had realized how awkward and shy he was. He had the perfect omegan body type, wide hips, little waist, pert pink nipples that stood erect most of the time, pale milky skin, thin limbs, and an overly feminine stature. Sex toys could be based off of him, but him being the shy and anti-social person he was, wearing baggy clothes to hide these perfect features, he didn't draw very much attention from the alphas choosing more slutty looking omegas who dressed themselves up in provocative clothing and strutted their stuff. Kenma was just too modest for that. 

So when he stood up on stage to claim his rewards in a tight fitting red dress that perfectly highlighted all his attractive features, he had the attention of every single alpha in the crowd. After claiming his rewards for perfect attendance and honor student, he had a mass of alphas swarming him, making him incredibly uncomfortable, so much so, he chose to leave after the dinner, deciding to go home and cuddle up in sweats and a baggy sweater as he played the night away on his hand held device, as the other graduates chose to stay out, get fucked, and party. That wasn't his cup of tea.

After graduation he had placed his university applications, managing to get into Tokyo's most extensive and enriched university. Only expected from his high schools highest achieved average. 

He would be forced to live in dorms probably with someone else, maybe even an alpha. God he hoped not, unfortunately he had no control over who they put him with, so he had to pray it would be someone he could put up with. He prayed they were the same age as him. It wasn't uncommon for students a few years older to be in first year university since some people took some time off high school to work before attending University.

“Kenma! Start packing hunny, we leave tomorrow morning!” his mother called from downstairs. His mom was driving him to the dorms tomorrow so he could start moving in. He was nervous with excitement. “Ok mom!” he yelled mutely back to her. He had tried shoving the majority of his blankets into his moving boxes, he loved his pillows and blankets, they made him feel safe. Therefore, they were his main priority. He had no clue what Lev and the rest of his classmates were going to be doing after graduation, he should have gotten more of their numbers instead of leaving early. He felt slightly guilty not staying for his own graduation. However, graduations were never his thing. 

He cleaned out his closet folding his clothes delicately and laying them nicely in the boxes. His hand hesitated over Kuroo's sweater. He grabbed it and threw it in closing and taping his moving boxes shut as he cuddled into his bare bed with the thin blanket he had left unpacked. He had been feeling hot lately anyways. He drifted to sleep in his empty room clutching the thin sheet close to his nose. 

In the morning the fresh scent of morning dew had wafted into his room making his sheets slightly dewy. His mom was standing at his doorway with the car keys in her hands. “Time to go Kenma, to your new dorm” she smiled, a tear in her eye as she knew her son was growing up. Moving out. It hurt to see his mom upset but he only smiled reassuringly, swiping his phone off his dresser as he helped carry the boxes to the car. 

He was about to get seated in the car, preparing for the lengthy drive but quickly dashed inside, running up to his now empty window to grab one last thing. He had a small Japanese cherry blossom sapling resting on his windowsill. It was to young to blossom but it was a pretty little thing. He had gotten it as a gift from Kuroo year's ago. When he first got it, it hadn't even been peeking through the soil, not it was the young health beginning to a strong tree. He smiled giving a whiff of its flowery scent. He picked it up and carried it down to the car with him, strapping it into the back seat as he took the front. 

“Let's be off then” his mother said.

The drive to the university was a little bit long, especially through traffic, but Kenma had his music and his hand held device. His mother making small talk to him and running over her, so called 'rules'.

“Rule number 288: Don't go around slutting yourself, and finally, Rule number 289: Have fun”

Kenma had zoned out at rule 10.

“PHEW, that's all I have to say Kenma, just follow those rules and Uni will be a breeze” she teased. 

Kenma only nodded.

His mother pulled up outside of the dorms. Lot's of students were walking in and out of the building, moving boxes stacked outside of parked cars. A particularly bright faced student was bouncing at the front entrance tugging a taller boy's sleeve. He looked mildly annoyed but when he bent down to capture the small boy in a hug, he knew it was a mutual annoyance. He kissed his mom on the cheek and started taking his boxes from the trunk. The short bright faced boy bouncing over to him.

“Hello!!!” he yelled waving widely at Kenma. His mother snickered from inside the car. “already making friends, that's my boy” she teased.

“I'm Hinata! Nice to meet you, this is my friend Kageyama!” the ginger pointed to the taller raven haired boy. Ahh an omega alpha 'couple'. The alpha was making obvious efforts to court the boy but he seemed totally oblivious to it, shaking off the ravens attempts for simple friendship. That was probably why the alpha looked annoyed at the overly happy omega. He was really cute too, white skin like Kenma, curvy thighs and short cute limbs with perfect little round lips. He had pretty brown eyes and soft fluffy orange hair. When he looked up to the tall alpha, he would blush profusely at the omega. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“We can help you take these boxes if you want? Right Kageyama?” 

“Uh..y-yeah!” Kageyama piped up. 

“Oh, thank you... I'm Kenma, Kenma Kozume”

Hinata laughed loudly “Awesome! But if we are being formal I'm Hinata, Hinata Shoyo.” he giggled. “I'm Kageyama Tobio” the raven said bowing. 

Kenma hugged his mother tightly as she wiped her tears away. “I'll come visit in a week to check up and make sure your all moved in properly” she said before dismissing him off. 

“Thanks mom, love you”

“Love you too, hunny'

Hinata was smiling brightly as Kageyama was staring at him. He turned around picking up the boxes as Kageyama and Hinata helped him. “Sooooo, where is your room?” Hinata beamed. “Erm, 255”

“OH!” Hinata piped up. “That's two doors down from ours!” Kenma winced at 'ours', that meant that Kagayema was rooming with Hinata, he felt bad for Tobio, not because Hinata was a bit loud and overly preppy, but because Kageyama was noticeably attempting to court the omega. Plus, Hinata smelt oddly enticing, even Kenma was getting a little antsy from his sweet and intriguing scent, How hard would it be to be an active healthy alpha being tempted by that overly potent scent, especially if he had it out for the boy. He gave credits to the few alphas who had good control like Tobio obviously did. 

“Were hereeeee!” Hinata chirped as Kenma snapped out of his trans looking at the area around. He took out his keys opening the room. It was dark and dusty, the scent of other tenants still filling the couped up air. There was a window covered by a drape. The room was long with two beds at the very end, a small entry way for shoes and coats with a kitchen that dipped into the side. There was a small boxed space off the long room that had a long desk wedged in it with two chairs. A small bookshelf above the desk empty and filled with dust. The three of them set the boxes down. 

“Looks like your room mate hasn't come yet.” Hinata said wiping his finger along the counter to the kitchen piking up a layer of dust. “You should probably do some dusting and cleaning” he said as he opened the window letting fresh air and light flow it. Kenma sneezed as the wind kicked up the dust on the bed side tables. He chose the bed on the right wall leaving the left bed untouched for his room mate.

“We would stay and help clean but our room needs to over due cleaning too” Kageyama said looking down protectively at the omega. Kenma nodded as Hinata groaned in protest. Kageyama paced a hand on the back of his neck giving a little pull. Hinata immediately became submissive, following Tobio out of the room like a puppy, eyes big and wanting. 

Kenma spent the rest of the afternoon dusting the surfaces and cleaning everything. He released his scent thickly into the room to get rid of the reek of the previous tenants, it smelt like two alphas and made him anxious. He placed the mountain of pillows and blankets on his side unpacking all the boxes and making the dorm look a little more decorated, he thoughtfully left space for the other tenants stuff as he recycled all the boxes outside getting rid of the garbage clutter. The now night air had made the room cooler, the scent of campus wafting in, washing out the old scent and replacing it with a newer crisper scent. Kenma had fallen asleep curled up on the mound of blankets and pillows that made his bed. He had coped with it and decided to do the rest of the decorating tomorrow when his room mate was here to avoid conflicts. He had left the door locked thinking that his room mate wouldn't come this late. 

He had succumbed to sleep when he heard something faint seep into his dreams. Like a door being unlocked. Faint rustling woke him up as he pulled the blankets over his head from the light in the hallway seeping into the door room. Oh! His room mate must have arrived. 

He kept the blankets pulled over his head as he heard the door shut. 

His room mate must have seen him because he started to talk.

“Hi! I'm.....” His voice trailed off as Kenma pulled the covers off his head and looked up.

Silence broke out between the two new tenants as their eyes flashed over each other. Kenma was the one to cut the silence. 

“...Kuroo?” he gasped.


	2. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had a little writers block. I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible so there may be a few spelling or grammar mistakes, i will go through and just double check when I am feeling up to it XP. Anyways i hope you like it! and thank you for all the amazing support on the last chapter, you guys make me so happy.

He didn't do much, just placed a few of his things here and there. 

He swung his feet over the side feeling a gust of morning breeze flow through the window making goose bumps appear on his skin 

He rubbed them hastily before walking over to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter:

Kenma,

      I have gone out for a run, I wont be back until noon. I made breakfast and had leftovers so i put them in the fridge if you wanted any. If not, i understand. I also put my things away. If there is anything that you don't like, feel free to change it. I'm not going to judge. Anyways, i should probably stop my rambling and get going. I will...uh... See you later i guess. It's been a while since i said that. Anyways, bye. 

Kenma let a grimace fall over his face. He crumpled the piece over paper, throwing it into the recycling. He opened the fridge to see a pancake with a few apple slices and grapes on it wrapped in saran wrap. 

It made a smile face and Kenma wanted to puke. 

How could he waltz in here after 3 years and act like everything was normal. 

Tears silently ran down his face.

He heard a sudden knock at his door snapping him out of his self pity as he rushed to get it. For some off reason a part of him wanted it to be Kuroo. 

It wasn't. It was Hinata and Kageyama. 

Kageyama looked awfully chipper and Hinata seemed a little.... Out of it....

"Hey Kenma!" Hinata piped, inviting himself in.

"We were just checking to see how you moved in. We saw your room mate coming late last night and wanted to meet him, however....It looks like he isn't here." he frowned sitting down at the study desk. 

"He left to go for a run" Kenma said blankly.

Hinata just stared widely at him. "Soooo..."

"So what?" 

"Sooooo what is he like! I'm dying to know!" Hinata beamed. 

"He is a guy." Kenma retorted. 

Hinata made an un-impressed face. 

"Yeah well tell me more about him, y'know... First thoughts?" 

"I don't know what to tell you. He is just a room mate" Kenma said, picking the grapes off the pancake, savoring in the flavor. Those were some good grapes. 

"Booooorrriiinggg" Hinata groaned. "If i had to say based off looks, he is a looker" he winked. 

Kenma grimaced. 

Kageyama growled. 

"He looks ripped, and his bedroom eyes... He looks like he gets the job done." Hinata teased. 

Kenma almost choked on a grape as Tobio's scent turned extremely hostile. 

He could see Hinata give an all body shudder as he stood to go stand beside Kageyama. He placed a protective hand on Hinata's nape, massaging it deeply. This act seemed oddly too intimate for an omega and alpha who seemed to be 'just friends' yesterday. 

He had also noticed how Hinata had a limp to his step today. His hand massaging his lower back. Plus, Kageyama looked mysteriously satisfied with something this morning, not to mention overly protective. 

Then it hit Kenma as he let out a giggle. 

"W-what!?" Hinata stammered getting overly defensive. 

"Ohhh nothing" Kenma laughed. 

Hinata knew he had caught on. He huffed angerly.   
"Is it really that obvious?!" 

"No, i just know" Kenma winked. 

Kageyama was still clueless to what was going on.  He just shrugged leading Hinata out of the room, heading back to their own. 

Once Kenma heard their door shut, he exhaled loudly. The scent Kageyama was giving off was seriously screwing him up. He had felt this urge to submit and throw himself to the floor. Pure carnal instincts kicking in. He shuddered as he walked to the washroom to clean himself up. 

He ran the water adjusting to the warmth as it laced down his back. He ran his hands through his bleached hair enjoying the feeling. It was like while needed relief as he washed himself with the soaps he brought. They erased any smell of alpha, including his own, and replaced it with fresh cleanliness. He felt like a million bucks walking out of the shower. It was a surprise how greatly it could improve his mood. He stepped out onto the small rug at the foot of the bath turning off the running water before padding himself down with a fluffy white towel. 

He wrapped it around his waist as he clipped his hair back strutting out into the dorm room. 

He inhaled the scent in the room letting out a frustrated whine as it coiled in his nose again. He looked over at his bed, eyes falling on Kuroo's neatly made one. It looks so tempting. 

Kageyama's scent was irritating him, making him needy and submissive. But there was also another scent there that he didn't smell earlier. The scent wafting of Kuroo's bed smelt extremely enticing.  His legs led him over as he bent down to stuff his nose in the blankets.

Wow. Kenma's body reacted instantly. He mewled as he collapsed onto the comforter. Masculinity and pure lust surrounding him. Fuck. He was so starved for this. 

He rolled around releasing his scent and moaning as it collided with Kuroo's strong scent. His hands clasped and unclasped in the sheets as he rubbed his scent glands all over the bed and relishing in the feel of having what he'd needed more off, all these years. His mind flashed back to his first heat where he used this scent to aid him, and for some reason it was comforting to him. 

He scrunched up the blankets and grabbed the pillows from his own bed, dragging them over to Kuroo's as he nestled in the heap of blankets and pillows curling up in the nest. He was determined to get everything back and clean before Kuroo came home but that never happened because the next thing he knew, he was sleeping. Surrounded by the thick scent of Tetsuro. Loving every moment of it. 

He slept 

Kuroo had left early that morning. Yes, he had to go for a jog, but that only took him 20 minutes. The truth is, he couldn't bare to be around Kenma. It was taunting, like a ghost teasing him. He had so many pent up desires that just laying eyes on the boy made him hyper ventilate and loose himself. It wouldn't be safe for him to stick around Kenma, especially in a room alone. They weren't kids anymore, and Kenma was no beta. 

Truth is, Kuroo had a sad side to this whole ordeal as well. It took him years to figure that out. Took him years to figure out why his best friend had cut him out of his life, blocking him on everything and erasing Kuroo from his memories. It took him years to figure out that all he needed was the boy, because no matter how many horny tight omegas he went through, none were enough to satisfy his alpha. His alpha clawed at him day and night like an un-feedable fire settled low in his gut. He craved the boy. He was at the point where he didn't care if Kenma was a beta, he needed him. He wanted him. 

Every slutty omega he'd been with was not for long, he would either move on, or accidentally cry out Kenma's name during sex. It was frustrating. He longed for the small beta. 

He had come across a road where he was literally looking for Kenma everywhere even if he didn't realize it. Being away working at his fathers shop for 2 years was torment, he finally grasped the chance to go to university for bio chemistry the year Kenma would graduate too. 

He never once thought he would open his dorm room to see the boy sleeping peacefully as his new and alluring scent danced through the air, it was at that moment that Kuroo's world came crashing down over him. He saw why Kenma had left him, it all flashed before his eyes and as the sleeping boy rose to meet his gaze he nearly snapped. His eyes glazed over red as his canines dropped down. The boy dropped back down to the bed covering himself in the blankets. Kuroo could see him shuddering faintly. His hands gripped tightly into fists as he tried to calm his inner alpha down. 

After seeing the boy finally asleep again and after about an hour of unpacking his things he settled down in is bed. His hands ghosted down past his hips to the faint outline of something in his gray sweats. He shuddered in disgust. 

'All these years I've been away, and this is my initial reaction' he thought rolling his eyes angerly. He denied himself relief forcing sleep to himself. 

When he woke up he made quick work making breakfast and leaving. Every second in the same room as Kenma was torture. Flashbacks of their good times and bad flourished in him. The feeling of loosing his best friend ripping at his heart. Like waving candy in front of a child's face never to give them it. 

And not to mention the on going arousal that melted his insides. The need to take and mark. He couldn't believe his nose when he first walked in the room the night before. He almost lost it. Just the scent of new omega killed him. He couldn't believe it. It just made everything worse. At least if Kenma was still a beta he wouldn't have to worry about the scent to go along with his presence.

As he jogged he ended up jogging to his friends house across campus. Bokuto, and his mate Akaashi. 

They were a stereotypical alpha omega couple, and although he was happy for his best bro to have finally achieved an amazing mate, it also made him very jealous. His inner alpha teasing him for not having a mate yet. 

He knocked on their door extremely winded, a bit of anger and hormones surrounding his usually chipper demeanor. He was truly shaken, and that was the first thing Akaashi noticed when he opened the door. 

“Kuroo h-....Come in”. Akaashi could smell the distress lacing off the alpha. He had never smelt Kuroo's distress, it was a truly intimidating scent. 

Akaashi pulled Kuroo up some stairs and into their dorm room where Bokuto was making food in their kitchen.

“Kuroo!!” He called out waving at his best bro. 

Kuroo simply looked up and smiled, thanking Akaashi for the escort. 

Bokuto stopped what he was doing and walked over. Something was off.

“Bro, Kuroo, what's wrong?”

“It's Kenma” He said quietly. 

There was a pregnant pause before Bokuto said something.

“Kenma.... The kid who cut you out of his life because you were fucking anyone you could get your hands on that was willing enough?”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a quick slap to his thigh, indicating for him to stop rambling before he hurt Kuroo even more. 

“Tetsuro, what happened?”

“...Kenma, I have to share a dorm room with him”

Bokuto and Kenma exchanged confused glances. They were already second years in university and they knew Kuroo had just joined this year due to being forced to work at his father's shop. 

“I-i can't trust myself to control my instincts. It's so hard...so fucking hard. I want him so badly, iv wanted him for so long, and now hes right there right in front of me and I cant fucking have him. The moment I saw him my canines dropped down! I almost pounced on him, I could have....could-have...”

Kuroo gripped his head in frustration as Bokuto moved to rub soothing circles on his back. “I'm sure you can ask the student housing department to switch your homing arrangements.” Akaashi piped in.  
“I can't, if he gets put with another alpha, if something happened to him, id fucking rip their dicks off” He growled. Kuroo was having a hard time calming his instincts, they were clawing at his skin, telling him to take down any competition or possible dangers for Kenma. He was not himself.

“Kuroo-Bro you need to calm down”

His breathing was heavy, his nostrils flaring. His pheromones pumping out into the room surrounding the two alphas and the omega. Akaashi was struggling to deal with these, He lowered his head backing up slowly. Bokuto didn't like this behavior Kuroo was displaying and how his omega was reacting to it. He let out a furious growl making Akaashi mewl from behind him. 

Kuroo stammered back as Bokuto's scent overwhelmed him, forcing him to back down, especially in   
his territory. “Kuroo you need to calm down, we can help you once you calm down”

Sweat was tearing down his face, Kuroo was a strong alpha, but Bokuto was stronger, and using this strength was hard. “Bro, go take a shower in our bathroom, clean up, and deal with 'that'” he said pointing to the front of Kuroo's pants. He looked down quickly, realizing and remembering he didn't deal with his 'problem' last night in fear of waking Kenma up. 

He gave a weak nod, quickly going to the bathroom to clean up. 

Bokuto let out a sigh dropping to the floor as he exhaled roughly, Akaashi was on him in seconds. 

“Bo- ahh, Bo, that was so fucking hot” He moaned sitting on the taller mans thigh. He lapped at the strong pheromones still leaking from Bokuto's scent glands, lightly grinding himself on the alpha's thigh. He could feel Bokuto's own hardness through the front of his sweats he let his smooth hand palm at it, earning another growl from Bokuto, this time the growl was more of a 'if you don't continue I'm going to fuck you into the floor' then a 'Submit to me'. Akaashi continued, sucking up to his alpha. To the normal eyes, this could easily look like an omega slut, trying to get off on a redundant alpha.

It was the complete opposite. 

Bokuto would slowly tear down Akaashi's resolve until he was begging for Bokuto to do something to him. But given the time, and how Kuroo wouldn't be in the shower for very much longer, he would have to make this quick, picking up the mewling omega and throwing him on their bed.

Meanwhile Kuroo was dealing with his own problems, like Kenma, his raging erection, and the smell seeping in from under the door the screamed sex. He growled, his hand finally dancing down his wet body to his flushed cock. He gripped it hard, moaning into the shower wall. He was knotting up, usually alphas only did that when claiming an omega, in rut, in a show of dominance, or if an omega was in heat. Now of all times?

He pumped his dick slowly, his other hand holding him upright as the warm water laced over his tan muscles, moving and rippling under his skin with each movement. His cock was heavy in his hand, preparing to fuck, but he had nothing to fuck, that was another problem.

He let his calloused hand slide over himself a few more times, before he roughly thumbed the tip. He took his other hand off the wall dropping it to grip his knot, tight. He let out a loud growl, that could probably be heard from outside. He pumped his dick a few more times before squeezing down on his knot as his seed exploded from him, in long white ribbons, to only be swept down the drain with the water. 

He groaned bracing himself against the door. He had forgotten how uncomfortable it was to knot outside of an omega. He felt helpless. He kept his hand on his cock, until his knot finally went down. He stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and getting re-hanged. When he came out, Bokuto and Akaashi were tightly wound up under the blankets of their bed. Akaashi was soft asleep in Bokuto's arms as he approached the two. Bokuto was awake and beaming happily at the now calm Tetsuro. 

“Tetsuro, I honestly think you should just go talk to him...maybe he will-ahh, understand” Bokuto grunted, obviously knotted to Akaashi. He could see the little erratic hip thrusts from under the blankets and adverted his eyes. 

“Yeah... I think I will, I will let you know how everything goes” He said, dismissing himself from his friend's dorm. 

He swallowed the knot in his throat as he walked back to his dorm room. 

He knocked lightly on the door, waiting to see if anyone would answer. No answer. 

He figured Kenma was sleeping and just let himself in, besides, it was his dorm too. 

The first thing he encountered when he entered the room was an incredibly strong scent. Alpha. His pupils shrunk and his nostrils flared. Who in the...

He walked in fists clenched. No alpha, but the scent was clearly there, he had no clue who this was, but he immediately wanted to kill them for being in his dorm room with 'his' omega. 

His eyes scanned the room, nose still flared, picking up another scent. Kenma.

He looked at the two beds, no one was in Kenma's bed, but...Kenma was curled up, nestled in his own. His instincts wanted to be satisfied and happy with the omega in his bed, but the other alpha scent told him otherwise. He treked over to the bed where Kenma was sleeping as his eyes scanned the sleeping boy, he let a growl seep from his mouth.

“Kenma” He growled roughly, a hand going down to grip his arm.

The small omega tossed for a minute before sitting up to look groggily at Kuroo. 

When he spotted the alpha, his eyes went wide, his hands quickly falling to his sides as he lowered his neck. He was confused as to why the scent falling off Kuroo was threatening, dominating. 

“K-kuroo! I can explain!” he said nervously, refusing to meet Kuroo's gaze.

Kuroo growled, “Yeah, you can explain why you thinks its funny to fuck some alpha, have his scent driving me mad in this fucking room, and then choose to nest in my bed afterwards” 

Kenma whined dropping his head, Kuroo was using his alpha voice, what he said was wrong though, It was Tobio and Shoyo in here earlier that made that scent, he didn't fuck anyone, he just wanted Kuroo, not anyone else, but he couldn't express that, everything in him telling him to submit and swallow the words Kuroo had just put in his mouth. 

“Slut” Kuroo said gripping Kenma's arm tight. He glanced up to the alpha, his eyes flashing red, fuck, his rut? no. Kuroo didn't rut this early into the month, he must have been triggered into it. 

Kuroo's grip on Kenma suddenly loosened. 

Kenma sat up, staring at the alpha. His eyes had returned to normal. “There was another omega here as well... Oh, My god...” 

Kuroo stepped back until he hit the side of Kenma's bed. “Kozume....I'm so sorry....i just....freaked out... I understand now”

Kozume was shaking, he was terrified of the Kuroo he'd just seen, but at the same time incredibly aroused, he wanted that, he wanted him so badly. He didn't realize that feeling had been mutual between both of them.

“Tetsuro...” Kenma began, but Kuroo interrupted him.

“Kenma, all these years, iv wanted something, and I didn't realize it was right in front of me the whole time, I craved you day in and day out, what I did was wrong, I was blind to ignore your feelings, do you know how many times I called your name out whilst banging some slutty omega?” he took a pause... “I have lost count”

Tears were welling in Kenma's eyes, this seemed to good to be true.

“Tetsuro, I understand why you didn't want me back then... I was a beta, I could never satisfy you the way an omega could...” 

“No!” Kuroo quickly retorted. “I was getting to a point where I didn't care if you were a beta, I needed you so badly, your like a fucking drug” He breathed out, clenching his teeth.

“It only fueled the fire when I found out you were an omega, the moment I stepped into this room I knew it was you, that scent, I recognized it from our childhood...”

Kenma was melting inside, he should be mad, he really should, no, he should be furious, but at the same time he was equally guilty for cutting all their ties, and leaving Kuroo wondering clueless, what he did wrong.

And If Kuroo was guessing right, Kenma would start his heat any day now. He could smell the increase in pheromones and neediness coming off the boy, and he was unconsciously nesting in Kuroo's bed. In a way, it satisfied the fire burning in his gut. He had struggled with this fire for too long, and now, it was finally, slowly, being sated. 

Kuroo walked over to his bed beside Kenma. Moving past him to sit up cross legged, staring down at the shaking omega. 

“Come” he whispered. 

Kenma immediately crawled over to him, sitting on his lap and resting his head on the alphas shoulder. Kuroo wrapped his long arms around the boy pulling him into a tight embrace. It seemed that at that moment, everything was sated, every emotion, every instinct, every though, all at peace. 

Kenma nuzzled into the alpha, placing his nose at his scent glands as he inhaled roughly. Kuroo was releasing calming pheromones to calm to shaking omega. He nuzzled and nosed at Kenma's hair and neck, earning a loud purr from the small omega. He pushed any thoughts of arousal to the back of his head, praying he didn't pop a boner anytime soon. 

Kenma started lapping at Kuroo's scent gland, ushering more of his rich masculine scent out. It was like a drug to the small omega, he had needed this for so long. He just wanted to sit and bask in the scent forever. Kuroo moved his neck down to the omegas rubbing it to the smaller boys, scent marking him. This way Kenma would be satisfied for a while, whilst keeping other lurking alphas away from his. Kenma wasn't his yet, but he could only hope for the best, and with his heat coming soon, he would have to stay positive. He'd waited so long for this. All that he'd ever wanted, was now in front of him, giving him a second chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

He moved to lay on his back, bringing Kozume with him, he turned over to his side letting the boy curl up in a ball against him as he wrapped his long limbs around the boy puling him in flush against his chest. He could hear Kenma's faint sniffs as he fisted Kuroo's shirt, inhaling his scent more. The alpha let his hands rub over the omega's hair and back, in an affectionate courting action. These actions similar to the actions of when they were young kids, fooling around before being presented. 

He buried his nose in the omega's hair, running soothing circles down his back as he slowly fell asleep. The small omega slowly ceasing his loud purring as sleep dawned upon him. The alpha pulled him closer, tightly in his arms. Inhaling the pre-heat scent, sending waves of pleasure through his body as his instincts told him to protect. He would be weak the few days leading up, and Kuroo had to go to class, they would need to talk more about what was to happen when he entered his heat, if he wanted Kuroo there or gone, because if he stayed without consent, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back, his canines aching to drop just thinking about it. He willed his thoughts away to tomorrow, hoping that is wasn't too late to say sorry, hoping he hadn't already lost his omega for good. Hoping that there was still a change to redeem himself. Hoping... That maybe, this time, Kozume will be the one calling out Tetsuro's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is! Wow that was nerve wracking. I will be progressing the plot a lot next chapter so get ready!
> 
> Positive feedback and ideas are always encouraged!


	3. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my, god, I am so so so so sorry for the late update, it took me forever to step out of writers block and write this. By far the hardest thing I've ever had to write. Probably just because of the amount of smut in this chapter ;)
> 
> Excuse some parts where there may be some grammar mistakes. I went through it briefly before uploading it and just fixed the things i saw. So if there is some spelling and grammar problems i'll will make sure to fix it later when i'm not swamped with work and can sit down and properly beta it. 
> 
> Anyways, i hope you guys like it! it's a little longer then average to make up for its lateness, so enjoy :D
> 
> shout out to a friend of mine who is amazing and gives me ideas for this :D ily

Distant flashes awoke him. His eyes fluttered as he adjusted to the sound of faint tapping on the window. He rolled over feeling no sign of body heat beside him. He was on his own bed. His eyes danced to the rain soaked window and then to the opposite side of the room. Kuroo lay their. His breathing even, rolled on his side facing Kenma with his eyes shut. Kenma looked at the clock reading 3:00 a.m. he sighed, sitting up against his bed frame. 

He wondered when he ended up back in his own bed. Maybe Kuroo did it. Maybe he did it. Who knows. But right now, the sound of faint thunder was making him wish he was beside him. 

Wait. No. Just because Kuroo can waltz into his life and pretend nothing happened, doesn't mean he should forgive him. Kenma flipped around on his bed facing the other way. Brows furrowing in. He could hear Kuroo's faint breaths as he slept peacefully through the storm. 

"Kenma"

Kenma jumped turning around quickly. "Kuroo?"

His eyes were shut and he was still sleeping, but he had a sad expression on his sleeping face. 

"N-o"

Kenma raised his eyebrow. He was sleeping talking. 

"Please...don't-"

He gurgled a little. 

"Leave..." he whispered. 

Kenma looked confused. Leave where? Maybe a bad dream. 

"I-waited for....you..."

"The taxi! No!" he yelped. 

Kenma winced watching Kuroo's expression change again. His brows dipping in and his lips dropping at the corner. He could smell faint distress rolling off the alpha and it made him urge to comfort. 

The alphas expression softened again, but as it did, a single tear trickled down from his cheek onto the bedding below. 

Kenma's heart sank. He...he was talking about his graduation. Shit. He showed up. 

He slowly stood up from his bed. Wincing at the cold flooring. He walked slowly over to the other side of the room on his toes, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. 

He raised his finger to the alpha's cheek slowly running it through another tear that dropped from his eyes. He ran his soft nimble hands through Tetsuro's black disheveled hair sitting on the side of the bed. 

He was truly deceived. All he though of, was a lie.  Did Kuroo really show up to his graduation? 

He picked up Kuroo's phone on the bed side table. Eyes scanning over the lock screen as tapped in a simple code to open it. This was Kuroo's code for everything. 

He opened up his messenger app running his fingers through the contacts. 

His heart fluttered when he saw his name. 

He tapped on it. 

Oh.god. 

His eyes widened in shock. All these years and Kuroo never stopped trying to get a hold of him. His eyes welled with tears scanning over the messages:

"Listen, if you can see this. I'm sorry. I don't know what i did wrong, maybe we could talk about it over coffee? Clear some things up?"

A week later 

"Kenma please answer my texts, i miss you."

Another week later

"Kenma I'm so sorry. Fuck please just answer. I'm really worried. I miss you so much, you're my best friend! I know you blocked my but hopefully you unblock me soon. I promise i won't give up"

A month later

"Merry Christmas Kenma...i wish i could be there to spend it with you"

"Happy new years! I know i am not there to spend it with you but i hope you have an amazing year."

A year later. 

"Kenma i miss you so so much. I'm falling apart without you. I'm fucking lost. My heart has been ripped out. I'm depressed. I cant fucking move on. What wrong with me. I'm going crazy."

And the messages just kept going upwards of 2 a week sometimes. Kenma covered his mouth with a hand. Letting out a loose sob. He was such a horrible person. Even after he gave up, Kuroo never did. He never stopped caring. He didn't understand what he did wrong. It wasn't his fault. It hit Kozume like a bag of bricks and he let another sob escape through the cracks of his hand. 

Lightning danced in the distance as he stood on shaky legs. He tried laying in bed. Tried going back to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was racing and his emotions were let out like a flood gate. 

Guilt flooded his senses. His head spinning. He covered himself in blankets consuming himself with his own distressed scent. 

His breathing was uneven. 

He heard a muffled voice. His breathing halted.

He slowly turned around. Facing Tetsuro. 

His mouth was opening. 

"Ken...ma....love....you"

Fuck.

No.

No.no.no.

Kenma's mouth was left wide open. 

His hands rose to his eyes. His cheeks blushed with streaks of tears. 

"Tetsuro, I've never stopped loving you"

He whispered knowing the sleeping alpha couldn't hear him. 

He pulled the blankets over himself, disgusted in himself. All these years he thought he was over him, when in reality he was just falling more and more in love with him with each passing day. 

~~~~~~~~~

The smell of fresh eggs and rich fruits filled his nose. He slowly peered over the mound if blankets he was nestled in at the kitchen. 

Oh...oooh. 

Kuroo was standing in the kitchen. Hair damp with water, shirt off, loose gray sweatpants, and a loose white towel around his neck catching the droplets over water that dropped from his hair as he cooked. 

God. Kenma's mouth watered. Not at the food. But at the extremely attractive man standing in his kitchen. 

He turned around to face Kenma. 

"Kitten" he smiled. "You're awake"

Kenma internally cringed at that nickname. Kuroo had always called him that. It made memories flood back into him. 

"Morning" he mumbled. Swinging his legs out of bed. 

He walked over to the small kitchen table taking a seat at Kuroo pushed a plate of food towards him. At first he wanted to refuse. He wasn't really hungry. But he remembered all the text messages and looked up to Kuroo's happy face and his heart melted. 

He slowly rose a red strawberry to his mouth, pushing it past his plumps lips. Eyes lighting up at the sweet taste. His small tongue darted out to lap at the extra juices glancing up a Kuroo who just happened to be staring. 

The alpha sat down, picking at his eggs as his eyes trained over the omega's every move. 

Kenma picked up a piece of watermelon nibbling on it and bathing in the freshness of it. Not realizing Kuroo was reaching across the table at him. He looked up and flinched back, but stopped when the alpha ran his thumb over some juices spilling out of his mouth. He was content, until his thumb pushed inside the omegas mouth. He didn't know what to do. So he sucked lightly on his thumb making the alpha purr. 

Tetsuro noticed his own actions and quickly pulled back shoving eggs into his mouth and avoiding Kenma's gaze. 

The raven opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my an abrupt knock at the door. 

Kenma and Kuroo exchanged glances before the door swung opened. 

There stood a very happy beaming Bokuto and a much quieter Akaadshi. 

"KENMAAAA!" Bokuto yelled running up to the little omega and pulling him in to a tight embrace. 

"It's been so long!" he wailed. 

Akaashi bowed politely before stepping in. He grabbed the owl's year whisking him off of the shaken omega. 

"Sorry about that Kenma-kun" Akaashi said. 

Bokuto was so skiddish. He looked like he had just run a marathon. Something was oddly off about the overactive alpha and it made Kuroo a little practice of the small omega. 

"Bo, whats the occasion" Tetsuro questioned. 

"We were going for a walk and thought we'd check up on you guys!" he beamed. 

"Bokuto insisted he come check up on you two" Akaashi piped in. 

"Thank you for your consideration but i think its time you go" Kuroo said. A little to hostile. Earning an odd glance from Akaashi. 

"Me and Kenma, erm, are going shopping today!" he said. 

Kenma was not aware of these made up plans and hid a muffled giggle behind his hoodie. 

"I see" Akaashi said, narrowing his eyes. 

Bokuto bounced up beside Kenma hugging him again before bouncing off. 

This time he got too close for the raven alphas comfort. Kuroo had to swallow a growl earning a nasty glance from Akaashi. Something was very off and no one liked it.  Whilst hugging Kenma Bokuto scented him making Kuroo's vision flash red. 

Mine.

Bokuto seemed oblivious by the change in scent the other alpha was releasing so Akaashi quickly pulled him off growling slightly as he pulled Bokuto out of the room.  

Kenma just stood there shaken and confused. 

"That bastard just scented you" Kuroo growled. Kenma blushed hiding his expression. 

"Say...Kenma...is your...."

Kenma looked up right at him. 

"Never mind" he said before walking over to the omega. 

"I'm going to scent mark you..." 

"Wait why..."

"Platonically!" Kuroo yelled. 

"Cause, erm, people will think your Bokuto's, and he already has a mate so that isn't fair to Akaashi" he said quickly, waiting for Kenma's approval. 

Kenma shrugged, stepping into Kuroo's grip. 

The alpha was tall. And muscular. And it made him feel tiny and helpless. This odd overwhelming desire to submit surfaced. The alpha placed his warm tanned hand against the pale expanse of Kenma's neck earning a butchered purr. 

He slowly slid his thumb over massaging the now swollen gland as Kenma eased into his touch. The alpha has his nose in his blond hair as he coaxed the omega's sweet scent out. 

He lowered his neck to the omega's rubbing his scent over Kenma's.

God it felt so good, so natural, so perfect. Kuroo moved to sit on his bed, pulling Kenma down onto his lap as he continued to rub more frantically at his neck. 

Kenma was reduced to a mewling mess. Hands opening and closing over Kuroo's still bare chest. 

He moved his mouth to suck over the alphas scent gland letting the oils release into his mouth as his tongue soothed it over. 

The heady scent of masculinity and mountain air flooded his nose and he let out a purr. 

The room suddenly got oddly hot ad a fire burned it's way into his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck bringing his face up right in front of Kuroo's. Their lips only centimeters apart. He could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. They were both so pulled into the moment. They were starved. He had starved this alpha so long and it was finally starting to kick in. 

He was slowly leaning forward. The alpha's hand now on his cheek pulling him in. But just at that moment, where everything became all too real, and his alpha's lips brushed over his did he reel away. Slick gathering between his legs snapping him out of his trans. 

"I gotta go take a shower!" he said, hoping off the alpha's lap. 

He dashed away to the bathroom leaving a very sexually frustrated alpha on the bed. His face drawn clueless. 

No yet. He told himself. Not yet. 

Kuroo leaned back letting out a muffled laugh. He looked down at his gray sweats noticing the slight bulge in his pants. He got a little too excited. He ignored himself, shaking his head as he picked up a hoodie and jacket and got ready to go shopping. 

He sat at the study, waiting for Kenma to be done in the shower. 

He slightly face palmed. God Kenma would be the death of him. 

Kenma excited the shower shortly after Kuroo had managed to calm his hormones. He was wearing tight black jeans with a gray sweater and a navy trench coat over top. Wow.... did Kenma's fashion sense ever boost the last couple years. 

“Well, I was thinking we could go check out the mall” Kuroo said, opening the door for Kenma to exit. As they entered the dorm hallways they walked past Tobio and Hinata's room, a weird smell could be caught wafting out from underneath the door. It made Kenma's nose twitch. Heat. 

Hinata's heat. Kenma almost go the urge to check on the fellow omega, but was ushered away by a irritant Kuroo. Oh, yeah, Kuroo was an alpha. He could smell the pheromones of another alpha mixed with Hinata's so he turned away, following Kuroo out of the dorms. 

Kenma almost didn't want to leave. Instead he felt this odd urge to cling to Kuroo. His arm constantly running over Kuroo's as if for some reassurance. Not to mention the alpha's scent smelt godly. He wanted to be consumed in it. He wanted to submit. 

Kuroo had his eyes glued to the omega, keeping him close to his side as they walked down the street towards the mall. The small omega could feel glares on him from other alphas. He could feel Kuroo pull him closer, he could feel his domineering glare over the alphas who dared look at his omega. 

His....omega. 

His.

Mine.

“Kenma!”

Kuroo responded to the omega's name before he did. 

They both looked towards one of the entrances of the mall. Eyes locking on...Lev?!

“Yaku! Look! Its Kuroo and Kenma!” The tall alpha yelled, to a much smaller omega.  
A small omega appeared from behind Lev. Yaku!

“Oh! Hey Kuroo, Kenma, its been a while!” Yaku said hugging them both. 

“Yaku I see you have a new toy” Kuroo teased pointing to Lev.

“Tsk, tsk, Kuroo, do you ever learn” Yaku yelled, punching Kuroo lightly in the arm.

“Me and Lev were just in town shopping, aren't you a first year university this year?”

“Yeah! I got in, my dad finally let me slip out of his stupid work. Man that guy is annoying to work for” Kuroo laughed, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

Yaku's nose lifted to the air, scenting his old friends. His eyes shifted towards Kenma, raising an eyebrow. He could smell something off, Kenma was slightly distressed. His eyebrows furrowed in, gaze on the ground. His hands were crossed over his stomach, legs slightly pointed in. He seemed concerned.

“Kenma?” The smaller omega looked up at Yaku, “Oh...sorry, I just got....distracted”

Yaku laughed patting the other omega on the back. He leaned into Kenma's ear lips brushing against the shell.

“If I were you, I wouldn't risk your chances” He said quietly, making sure Kuroo and Lev didn't hear. 

“What? Yaku-san... what do you-”

“Well! Me and Lev will be off” he cut off. “We have some more shopping to do, see you two around, keep in touch” He said winking at Tetsuro and Kenma. 

Kenma leaned against Kuroo, Yaku was right, he needed to not risk his chances.

“Kuroo-”

“C'mon, Kenma, we best be shopping now too!” Kuroo said, smiling.

Shit. Kenma couldn't, he needed to leave, but his stupid instincts let him be pulled along

His heat. No, It couldn't be, he wasn't due for another week. But then again, everything made sense, why Kuroo and other alphas had been treating him differently lately, his weird nesting habits, being pulled towards Kuroo by his instincts despite still being mad at him. 

“Kuroo... I, need to go” He whispered, tugging on Kuroo's sleeve. The alpha simply glanced down. 

“Hmm, while kitten, I still need to do some shopping, and I was hoping to sit down and talk some things out with you. Maybe over coffee, so if you could please-”

Kenma shook his head, his grip on the alpha's coat tightening. “I don't feel well, can we talk when you come home?”

Kuroo ran a hand through his still disheveled hair, he guessed he could shop alone, but it wouldn't be as fun. “Yeah...i guess. Can you get home alright?” He asked.

 

Kenma wanted to sob, “Yes” he peeped out. 

Tetsuro nodded letting go of Kenma. “Be safe” He said, offering a sincere smile.

Kenma started walking away. Everything in him told him to stay with the alpha, but he wasn't safe in the open. His instincts were also telling him to go home, nest, surround yourself with the alphas scent. Make him happy, present for him, submit- Kenma shook his head, picking up his walking speed. He could feel the swelling in his glands, becoming very itchy and irritant. His skin was on fire, and a light cold sweat was covering his pale skin. His cheeks tinting a coral blush. His eyes adverted down, speed walking back to the dorms. 

He walked up the stairs instead of going on the elevator, Kenma was smart, he'd heard stories of omega's being cornered in elevators by horny alphas. He was shaking, his grip on his keys faltering as he dashed up the stairs. He got to the top when he smelt something. Oh god. It smelt good, but it wasn't what he was looking for, not his.  
There, at the top of the stairs was Tobio. His eyes wavering red and blue. Kenma wanted to whine for help. But Tobio did nothing. Just stare. He could tell the alpha wasn't looking for him. He had Hinata's sent heavily imprinted into his skin. Perhaps they....No, well, it was possible. His eyes scanned the alphas neck, spotting a deep purple bruise sucked onto his skin way to close to his scent gland for comfort. Kenma released a nervous gasp, but in relief. He knew the alpha didn't want anything to do with him. Tobio moved out of the way, growling at the omega as he walked by Hinata and Kageyama's room. What a stupid alpha. Kenma was an omega as well, he wanted nothing to do with Hinata's heat. He had his own to worry about. 

Kenma shoved the keys in the lock fiddling with it nervously. He nearly whimpered when the door swung open and he turned around locking it and shutting it. His legs gave out as he slumped to the floor. He was never good with dealing with his heats. He brashly wobbled over to the tub filling it with cold water as he settled in, neglecting his hard cocklet and oozing ass. He didn't want his own touch, he never did, he knew what he needed, but he refused to give it to himself. His mother had bought him “toys” before, but he would never touch them. He was repulsed by his own nature and needs. Instead choosing to wait everything out in torturous waves. 

He lifted himself from the shower, wrapping a white towel around his quivering limbs. He wobbled over to his bed, not even caring to get dressed, instead, slipping over the heavy blankets to attempt to conceal his scent and keep it at bay. This was always the worst part, all his juices leaking out over his bed, the heat and the irritation. But he had to do it. It was how he always dealt with his heats. It was inevitable. 

He would rarely allow his hand to skim over his swollen cocklet, watching it ooze precum. It was even worse when he ran a finger over his aching hole. Shivering and moaning as his nimble fingers dared to dip in. He never gave himself that pleasure though. God he wanted to feel a knot, stuffing his hole wide. Filling him with seed, sedating his heat. The feeling of being owned. His whole clenched around nothing. 

“Tet-suro...” He moaned against his blankets. He could smell him but not see him, Kuroo wasn't in the dorms, he was still out shopping, but something in him told him, that if he kept calling, the alpha would come. 

He stayed like this, for countless hours. Whimpering against his blankets for the alpha. God knows what Kuroo was up to, shopping and dropping in on Bokuto and Akaashi. It was only when Akaashi mentioned Kenma's heat and how he could smell it, that a light bulb went off in the alphas head.

“Oh god. Shit” He cursed standing up. “He said he wasn't feeling well earlier, and his scent, and...that explains everything” Kuroo was out of the couples dorm in 0.3. His pace fast and unwavering as he dashed for his dorm. 

His nearly kicked open the door, the scent leaking out was making his hungry. His mouth watering, canines dropping down. Claim, Take, Breed. Once he caught the whiff of the omega's scent he went off on himself.

He opened the door silently, careful not to scare the nesting omega. 

“Kozume” He growled lowly. 

A peak of blonde hair sprouted from underneath the blankets as he shut and locked the door behind him.

His eyes were red, shrunken. The omega in front of him, his pale milky skin, dusted with blush and dew, His eyes opened wide in need. His mouth a perfect circle. Breathlessly calling out to him. He let out a brutal growl dropping his bags on the floor. The omega was naked, stark naked, under the blankets. 

His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at his dry lips, he could taste the slick in the air. 

“Kozume...” He growled, one hand wrapped around the omega's neck. Groping hard at his scruff as the omega stopped whining and fell into Kuroo. That was how alphas calmed down omegas. Their scruff was a relaxing zone when penetrated properly.

He bent down, licking a strip up the side of Kenma's neck. He shook and whimpered slightly. Kuroo's mouth descended over Kenma's scent gland, threatening to pierce the skin. The omega yelped warning Kuroo to stop. He did, barley letting his teeth graze it as his tongue lapped at the oils oozing out. 

God he was so fucking turned on. Kenma's eyes dropped to stare at the thick bulge in the front of the alphas pants. Holy shit. 

He let out a loud whine and Kuroo took that as a signal to progress. 

“Fuck! Kozume, how long have you been starving yourself...” He moaned, slowly slipping his pants off. 

The omega simply moaned. 

“Kitten, have you taken a knot before?” he asked breathlessly. Kenma shook his head, clawing at the alpha's pants. 

“Fuck...” The alpha cursed inwardly. Of course he hasn't, Kenmas not like that, he's probably still a fucking virgin.

“I'm gonna treat you so well...Kitten” He growled. 

Kuroo pulled his boxers down so his large girthy length could slip free. Kozume's mouth opened wide at the sight. He knew it wouldn't fit in him, Kuroo was massive. But he didn't care, he wanted it to hurt. 

“Suck” Kuroo growled, hand gripping Kenma's scruff hard. 

He moaned moving up to place his lips over the angry red tip. “Fuck! Kitten” He moaned out gripping the omega's head, slightly forcing him down on his length. All the moans the omega was giving off were being scent straight to the fire burning in his gut.

Kozume lapped at the slit of his cock, tasting the copious amounts of precum being released down his throat. The alphas crushing grip on his hair, forcing him down on his length. His small hands reached up to grip at the skin he couldn't reach with his mouth. He slowly gripped at the knot and Kuroo moaned loudly. 

“Kitten- D-don't do that.” He growled pulling him off his cock. 

“I can't hold back, your so fucking good for me”

“You're mine” He growled, letting continuous praises slip from his lips.

Kenma absorbed them all, basking in the glory of this alphas attention. 

He had never felt like this before, his whole body telling him to submit and get wreaked by this alpha, this alpha of whom was his biggest love interest and smelt like fucking god right now. The way his muscles strained underneath his sun kissed skin, his dark locks falling loosely over his forehead, sweat glistening over his cheeks as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. His large hands now holding Kenma's peachy cheeks as he bent down to connect their lips. 

Kenma gasped against them as Kuroo's tongue coaxed itself into his mouth. His canines nibbled on the omega's lip making him mewl and grind forwards. 

He could hear a strain of curses leaving Tetsuro's lips The alpha roughly tacking Kenma back onto the bed as his hands stroked up and down his slim limbs. 

Kenma wanted to be dominated, fuck no he wasn't in his right mind, but he didn't give two shits, he had waited his fill and all he wanted was Kuroo. His alpha. His.

Kuroo growled roughly when Kenma tried to flip over to present. The alpha mistaking it for an escape attempt. He grabbed the omega's wrists pinning them above his head. His sharp teeth racking up the expanse of his neck as he sucked at the withering boy's scent glands.

“Fuck, kitten” he growled, his voice sounded raspy, like melted caramel. It sent shivers up his spine and down his skin. 

“I've waited so long....to have you...fuck” he growled right beside Kenma's ear.

“You're so fucking perfect, you smell so fucking good” he moaned, rubbing his hard length up the side of Kenma's leg. He could feel how large and swollen the alpha was, and he could feel the copious amounts of precum dripping from the angry red tip. 

“a-alpha...please!” he whined and Kuroo snapped.

His eyes, consumed with lust, locked on the omega. He sat back on his haunches. “Present” he growled lowly.  
Kenma took this opportunity to flip over swiftly, knees planted firmly, face lowered to the bed as his back arched up. His pink dripping hole, open and wanton. Kuroo growled, animalistic at that, it echoed around the room making the omega whimper as he stuck his ass up higher. Complete submission. 

Kuroo ran his hands down the sides of the omegas hips as they raised up to meet his pelvis. His cock was rested heavy against Kenma's ass oozing out onto the plush skin. He let his fingers dance around the clenching hole. “Alpha! Ah-please” the omega howled, forcing his hips back against the alphas hand as he let one finger dip into the entrance. 

“Fuck, look at your juices, coating my finger” he said lowly, his index sinking down to the knuckle as he pulled it out to lick at the sweet juices that coated it. Kenma got so much relief just from one of the alphas fingers it was unbelievable. What was he missing out in life, why had he denied himself this feeling. “Your little fingers don't work like mine do kitten...” he said into Kenma's ear. 

“Kitten can't get them deep enough to pleasure... just stroke your little cocklet instead” He moaned into his ear. Kenma flat out screamed, his body convulsing as one hand went to work over his swollen pink cock. He shook his head, he never touched himself.

“Whats that? You don't touch yourself?” Kuroo sat up, brow raised and head cocked in disbelief. 

Kenma only shook his head, fingers clenching in the blankets below as a red blush tinted his face. 

“Oh fuck...Kitten...h-how....” he said, sympathy filled his voice. Kuroo couldn't understand what this omega must go through, denying himself touch. It just made his crave the omega more. His member twitching as he thrust his hips up against nothing, seeking friction. 

He had deprived himself of his alpha habits himself. The last time he was with an omega was 5 months after Kenma stopped talking to him. She was nice, short blonde hair, a cute stature, and a shy nature. She smelt like melted chocolates and milk. Kuroo had thought he'd finally moved on, this girl was perfect, and she probably still is, but something wasn't right. 

He started seeing Kenma more and more in her, and whilst getting intimate, he moaned “Kozume” instead of her name. She left him for good, with a bruised cheek and harsh words. 

He was starving.

Kenma was now dripping, his sweet slick lacing down his quivering thighs as he thrust himself backwards on the three fingers now pumping generously in and out of him. 

He was getting impatient. 

“Ahhh-alpha! Knot!” He whined.

“Beg for it” Kuroo said coldly, stopping his fingers motions, leaving them shoved up the omega's ass. Kozume clenched around him, his velvety walls trying to coax even just the littlest of friction. 

“Tet-tetsu! Knot!” he wailed.

Snap. It was like his resolve snapped in two, you could hear it snapping if you listened hard enough. His body flung forward, powerful hands pulling the omega's hips against his groin as he lined his cock up with the pink hole. 

“I'm sorry” he whispered before thrusting in. 

Kozume let out a mantel of moans and praises as Kuroo bottomed out. His hips roughly slapping against the omega's plush ass. Every sound was so obscene and it only egged them on.  
Kenma was definitely going to have bruises in his hips from the alpha's crushing grip as he mounted him roughly. 

His teeth were tightly grasped onto the omega's scruff pulling him up so he could reach farther in. In natural mating this helped pregnancy chances arise, however, that was the last thing they wanted right now, although it was nice to think how easily he could mate the omega underneath him and fill him with his seed. Forever bound him to him. 

His knot was swelling, pushing and grazing past Kozume's entrance. 

“Knot-Knot! Please!” Kenma whined.

Kuroo growled against his scruff, pushing him harder into the mattress as he relentlessly thrusted at an alarming rate. He was going to fill him with his seed, make him swell with it, lock it in him and sedate him with his thick knot. 

His thrusts became frantic and he yanked the omega against his chest, forcing him hard onto his knot. Totally forgetting he'd never taken a knot before. It usually hurt the first time for the omega since it was such a large stretch, and that only popped up in his head after he had forced it past the abused pink entrance. Growling as he bit down hard on the omega's scruff. His seed coating the walls of the boy. 

His knot tightly locking them in place.

Kenma screamed, flailing against the alpha, his hole greedily milking out his seed. Kuroo tried to calm him down, finally then realizing how much it must hurt. 

“Shit-fuck! Shit, Kozume! Stay still, its gonna hurt!” he was panicking himself, the omega's now distressed scent filling his nose.

“Kenma! You need to- ah!” one particular jerk scent them both in pain as Kenma tried to wiggle off him. He wasn't himself, Kuroo knew that, his instincts were probably going crazy from the heat and everything, Kuroo had to act calmly despite the pain from the struggling omega.

He reached around grabbing the omega's neck, holding his scruff roughly. He immediately stopped thrashing. Whining lowly and wincing. 

“Kozume, you need to stay still, it's going to hurt the first time, it's going to help with the heat and make you feel good, so just...please... calm down” He said placing a kiss on his lips. The omega nodded weakly He settled back on the alpha's lap, letting him wrap his long limbs around his quivering figure. Kuroo was right though, after a while the heat in his stomach faded, and the pain was replaced with pure bliss as he moved little circles over the thick cock, feeling it brush his sensitive spots. 

He fell asleep like that, in Tetsuro's arms, the alpha nodded off too. 

When he woke up in the middle of the night, he was now laying beside the alpha, of whom was snoring lightly, Kuroo must have cleaned them up while he slept. His next wave of heat wasn't due for a little bit, but he could already feel the deliriousness of it seeping into his head and stomach. Like charcoal being heated up once again. 

He sat up, ignoring the pain flourishing through his lower half, as he walked to the bathroom to see the damage. 

He wasn't wearing clothes, and he was slightly cold. He turned on the white fluorescent light of the bathroom and studied his body. Claw marks and hickies everywhere. His face heated up. His hands ran down his pale skin, littered with purple and red, like an abstract panting. His hands went up to his neck. 

Oh god.

Oh-

no.

No, there was no way...

He felt his scent gland, and then...he felt the teeth marks. 

Dried blood already scabbing around. It was then when he smelt it. His scent, mixed and blended with Kuroo's. 

No fucking way.

He wanted to scream, get mad, cry, wail, put a gun to his own head. But just as those thoughts flourished, so did his heat. His legs collapsed under him. He couldn't do anything. Just sit there, withering and hoping to god, he didn't hate Tetsuro after all of this. 

Because, he was his now, the mark was there to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading. Your comments and Kudos literally give me life, i love all of you.  
> Like whenever you guys comment i get a notification and smile and get all warm because you guys are literally so amazing. <3 i will try and update as soon as i'm on Christmas break! 
> 
> Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> again, I hope you liked it, friendly feedback is always welcomed, i live off the idea's of you guys, so commenting always helps me ten fold.
> 
> If you'd like to request things or check out my cosplays, my tumblr is: star-tsukki


End file.
